Ne'Kog
The Ne’kog (NEKNSCO2325322903-H) are a warrior race who values close quarters combat and frown upon guns and other ranged weapons. Because of this, they have developed a large variety of extremely effective melee weapons, ranging from staves surrounded with electromagnetic pulses to blades made of pure plasma. They use melee weapons exclusively, due to a strict code of honour (They are allowed to use space weapons). According to the code, they are only allowed to use long ranged weapons in extreme situations such as defending the life of an Elder. Because of this, the Ne’kog are used for special operations and other similar roles, as they would simply be gunned down in the crossfire if deployed in a warzone situation. History The Ne'Kog homeworld was in constant war due to the nature of the Ne'Kog species. The Ne'Kog tell many stories of those ancient battles, though it is hard to tell truth from fiction in those. The most famous among those are the tales of the great Urna'Kog, a mutant Ne'Kog possessing the features of both males and females (thick frill and a horn) and was said to have the strength of a male and female combined. The Urna'Kog was rumored to be the only one to have united the Ne'Kog people before the Hierarchy came, and it was done through a bloody conquest. However, the Urna'Kog was killed on a hunting trip only three days before gaining total domination of the Ne'Kog homeworld. The legend says that when the time is right, a new Urna'Kog would be born to rule the Ne'Kog. When the Alliance of Planets (later known as the Hierarchy) arrived, they united the Ne'Kog by offering them the chance to conqure other planets instead of being engaged in numerous pointless civil wars. The Alliance also introduced the Ne'Kog to guns, which they deemed dishonorable and chose instead to stick with melee weapons. Physiology The Ne'Kog are two metre tall reptillian humanoids with a thick scaly hide that breath carbon dioxide as their vestibulum vitae. They have a form of frill on their forehead, and in males, at the center of this area is a single horn of about 10 cm in length. Female Ne'Kog possess a harder skull and a much thicked and stronger frill, but no horn. This is the primary method to distinguish between male and female Ne'Kog. Otherwise, male and females are equivalent in strength, stature and speed. Society Ne'Kog society is neither patriarchal nor matriarchal. Unlike in many other gendered species, both males and females compete for mates with physical combat. First, males and females test potential mates by challenging them to friendly combat, and if more than one person chooses the same mate, they fight to the death (although modern rituals are conducted holographically and cause no physical harm). The Ne'Kog are an honorbound species, much like the Feghan and have a code which forbids them from harming unarmed opponents or gaining an unfair advantage in combat. Trivia *The Ne'Kog are inspired by Klingons from Star Trek as well as Elites from Halo. Category:Species Category:Hierarchy Members